Kenjou Miku
Miku Kenjou is a 9 years old girl and the newest Pretty Cure, she's Akira Kenjou's little sister, her alter ego is Cure Truffle and her theme colors is Brown and Red, in this form, she's known as the Pretty Cure of Innocence and Experience (and since those attributes work great with Strenght and Love (her sister's attributes), that means Cure Truffle and her sister, Cure Chocolat, are excellent when working together), she's based on Truffles and Puppies, she has her sister's catchprases a third one, , along with a catchphrase of her own: Appearance Miku has short red hair with a pink star brooch on her head, and she has magenta eyes. She is usually seen wearing an orange cardigan with a white collar and a red bow attached to it. Her pleated skirt is dark magenta with light magenta trim. Her white socks are knee length and her shoes are magenta. as Cure Truffle, she wears a red dress with fluffy white lining, a brown underskirt under it, she also wears a red poncho over her shoulders lined with the same fluffy white lining held together by a pink bow, she wears a cream cape and red mittens lined with more white fur lining, along with dark brown thigh-length socks and red boots with more white fur lining, her hair becomes shoulder length, she earns a truffle hair ornament with a gold star dangling from it, pink star earrings and white dog ears and a fluffy white dog tail Personality Miku is a friendly girl who loves her older sister, Akira, with all of her heart, to the point that she will do anything to make a chocolate cake to thank her for looking out for her. Much like Akira, she is very kind. Cure Truffle With innocence and experience, Let's La mix it all up! Cure · Truffle, ready to serve!" 無邪気さと経験を、レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュア・トラッフル、できあがり！ Mujaki-sa to keiken o, Rettsu ra maze ma ze! Kyua toraffuru, dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miku. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she has enhanced sense of smell (like her sister), enhanced digging skills, sonic barking, enhanced bitting power and a deafening howl to stun enemies Transformations Attacks *'KiraKira♪Kirarun:' The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Truffle, Miku has shown she has the ability to: **Envelop her enemies with wave-like lashes of batter. **Launch large brown energy blasts from her wand. **Use the batter to incase her foes in truffles *'Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪:' A more powerful version of the original incantation, giving Truffle the ability to incase herself in a transparent, truffle-shaped bubble shield * : her first solo attack, To perform it, she must use her Candy Rod, she moves her Candy Rod in circles 3 times to make 3 truffle shaped bombs * : is her first dual attack, she performs it with her sister, Cure Chocolat, thus is a combination of Truffle Bombs and Chocolat Aromase, Cure Truffle uses her Truffle Bombs and says her part of the incantation, and cues Cure Chocolat to enhance the attack with her Chocolat Aromase, Chocolat then says her part of the incantation, and then they wink at the camera and say the final part of the incantation, and finish by posing and winking at the camera one last time and saying "It's Showtime" Relationships *'Kenjou Akira' - Miku's older sister. She loves Akira very much and will do anything to help her sister out. Trivia *Till the contemporary time, it's never revealed what disease Miku has. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Characters Category:Red Cure Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Cures